


don't let me hide, uncover me now

by Immunity



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, jinsoul the considerate sloth, lipsoul, tsundere lippie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immunity/pseuds/Immunity
Summary: These days, Jungeun seems more annoyed with Jinsol than usual.





	don't let me hide, uncover me now

While Sooyoung and Jiwoo begin their preparations to leave, the other members come out of their rooms to send them off - the ones who do manage to wake up and get out of bed, that is. Jinsol usually encounters some trouble with getting up early in the morning, but she and Jungeun had agreed the night before to go to the set together. After all, their same-aged friends were heading to an album photoshoot, and as the more experienced members of Odd Eye Circle, they had to show their support. (They enjoy spending time with each other too, but it's not something they say out loud.)

So here the two blondes are, standing side by side, a bit sleepy but nonetheless ready to leave together. Jinsol feels Jungeun pressing into her side, leaning a bit of her weight against her. Even after washing up and getting dressed, it seems that she still hasn't fully awoken yet. Jinsol doesn't mind this sleepy Jungeun. She's quietly affectionate like this, clinging onto Jinsol without a word. Once they all arrive on set and get things started, she'll be back to her usual energetic self, randomly dancing to Eclipse and sticking her tongue out at Jinsol whenever she tries to initiate any form of skinship with her.

"So who's coming to the set today?" One of their managers asks as he scans the room and looks at the various faces of the LOONA members.

"I am!" Jinsol announces as she raises her free hand, careful not to disturb the girl leaning against her other side.

"I'm coming too." Jungeun adds calmly but loudly enough to be heard. Jinsol hadn't realized how close Jungeun's face was to her neck. When she does, she feels a tingling sensation surging down her spine. She made her feel that way sometimes, oddly enough.

"Actually, only one of you can come." The blondes' faces distort in confusion, and the manager goes on to explain, "We should've explained this to you beforehand, but we're going to start separating you two now that Odd Eye Circle promotions have ended. We've been noticing some confusion among newer fans, as well as the public, so we're trying this new tactic so you can establish separate personas. It's just something we're going to do for now. It's nothing personal."

Jinsol frowns but she doesn't say anything. Though she isn't necessarily happy with this arrangement, she trusts the company to make only the most optimal decisions for their sake. It's for the best. And it's only supposed to be temporary anyway. She and Jungeun will always see each other at the dorm, and they're even roommates. What do they have to lose?

"At least one of us has to go..." Jungeun steals a quick glance at Jinsol, the two of them making brief eye contact before she faces their manager again. "So I guess I'll just stay behind for today." Jinsol pouts at her and Jungeun merely offers her a weak shrug. "I get to sleep in."

The manager nods and makes a gesture to one of their youngest members. "Yerim, you come instead."

"Okay!" Yerim, as cheerful as ever, easily agrees. Jiwoo perks up upon hearing that her equally bright friend will be accompanying them today and the two playfully fire finger guns at each other from across the room. At least they're excited. However, there is still one person who can't seem to accept the current circumstances.

"Aw, who am I going to hang out with? Yerim's going to stick to Jiwoo the whole time, I already know it." Jinsol complains. Jungeun smirks at her and opens her mouth to presumably tease her, but someone else beats her to the response.

"Don't worry, you have me." Sooyoung steps in with a smile, smoothly sliding her arm through Jinsol's. This sudden gesture has Jungeun reflexively taking a step back, away from Jinsol.

Jungeun doesn't miss the way the blonde's eyes instantly light up, or the way a wide grin stretches across her lips. "My same-aged friend!" The 97-liners beam at each other and Jungeun fights the urge to roll her eyes. Why were they suddenly acting like they were so close? When they'd first met, it took them a while to even begin acknowledging each other's presence.

Now that all the members are gathered together and the rest of their affairs are in order, the manager peers down at his wristwatch. "Now that it's all decided, should we get going?"

"Yes, let's go!" Jinsol cheers, her arm tightly linked with Sooyoung's.

They march towards the door with matching steps and Jungeun is long forgotten, left behind to watch the pair leave together.

 

 

By the time they all return to the dorm, it's late at night and Jungeun is already in bed, ready to fall asleep. Their other roommates are also in their beds, having washed up first, and judging by the utter silence, they’ve practically passed out from exhaustion. Jinsol on the other hand is still excited about her day and needing to talk to someone about it, she naturally goes to Jungeun.

Jungeun is seconds away from falling asleep when she sees Jinsol coming up her bunk bed ladder with a smile she can’t resist. Although her body is reluctant, she forces herself awake again and props her head up on her elbow. Her bed dips as Jinsol takes a seat beside her, her back slightly hunched over as she’s hit her head on roofs and ceilings far too many times thanks to her height.

Jungeun can barely stay awake as Jinsol animatedly recounts the events of the day. She stops to giggle here and there at moments she found particularly funny, and Jungeun pushes out a laugh for the sake of politeness. Honestly, she’s barely even listening, Jinsol’s words going in one ear and out the other, but the look on her face is all Jungeun needs to see. The things she did for this woman…

Jinsol gently nudges at her, finally realizing her groupmate’s lack of response. “Hey, are you even listening to me?”

“Of course.” Jungeun murmurs, followed by a small yawn. 

At this, the smile drops from Jinsol's face and concern immediately makes its way to her features. “Sorry, am I keeping you up?”

Jungeun gives a slight shake of her head. "No, it’s fine. I just realized that you and Sooyoung unnie are closer than I thought."

Jinsol smiles again. "Yup, I'm really glad that we can get along so well."

"Me too. It's a shame that we can't go to the set together anymore, but at least you can hang out with her in the meantime."

"Yeah..." Jinsol agrees quietly. Then there's a gentle look in her eyes that she rarely ever shows. "I still missed you though."

Jungeun feels her heart skip a beat, and warmth crawling up from her neck to her face. She pulls her blanket up to partly cover her face, hoping that the darkness of their room will do the rest of the job. She pauses, her response caught in her throat. She thinks back to how her day went, mostly spent wondering what Jinsol was doing and staring at the selfies she'd sent her, and why she'd stayed up instead of going to sleep like everyone else. It should be obvious. It should be easy. For some reason, she just can't say those simple four words. She can't even look Jinsol in the eyes.

_I missed you too._

"Oh, uh, thanks."

Jinsol's expression only falters in the slightest and in the midst of berating herself for her awkward reply, Jungeun fails to take notice. Neither of them speak. Jinsol rubs the back of her neck. She's probably run out of things to say. "Well... I should be going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Night."

Jinsol gives Jungeun one last smile before she climbs back down to her lower bunk. Jungeun listens carefully to the creak of Jinsol's bed underneath hers, the soft rustling of her sheets. When it's completely silent, Jungeun turns onto her side, facing the wall and silently cursing herself.

Why is it so hard for her to be honest with her feelings?

 

 

Sooyoung this, Sooyoung that.

Sooyoung, Sooyoung, Sooyoung.

That’s all Jinsol talks about nowadays.

She gets it. Sooyoung is amazing. She's talented, she's pretty, she's nice. She's a great friend. She and Jinsol actually have a lot in common.

Jungeun just wishes that Jinsol would talk about something else. Anything else.

Or maybe she's just looking forward to hearing something else.

(That day, Jinsol does not tell Jungeun that she had missed her.)

 

 

"Hey, why haven't you replied to any of my messages? You left me on read for each and every one of them." Jinsol questions once she encounters Jungeun face-to-face. She wouldn't have minded it as much if they weren't questions that required answers. However, once confronted, the woman completely ignores Jinsol, promptly turning around and walking away. Jinsol watches as she heads into the bathroom and slams the door shut. Jinsol's mouth slightly drops open. She can't believe that just happened. She glances over her shoulder to see a slightly less affected Hyunjin, who'd witnessed the whole thing.

“Is she mad at me?” Jinsol asks, incredulous.

“Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious."

Jinsol throws her hands in the air, scoffing in disbelief. “What did I do?”

Hyunjin shrugs. “How am I supposed to know? You two are usually off doing your own thing. That's between you and her."

Maybe Jungeun is just having a bad day, Jinsol thinks. She gets into a mood sometimes and she's best left alone until she feels better. She knows she can be overbearing during these moments. So Jinsol leaves it at that and doesn't pursue the matter any further.

 

 

It turns out that Jinsol's initial beliefs were wrong.

The dorm is relatively quiet and peaceful with most of the younger members gone. Jinsol can't seem to figure out how to work a newly installed app for the life of her, so she goes to her bunkmate for help. Phone in hand, she climbs up the ladder to where the other blonde is currently lying down. "Hey Jungeun, can you show me how to use this app - "

"I don't know, why don't you ask your new best friend?" She snaps and that only elicits a similar snappy response from Jinsol, who's had more than enough of this treatment from the younger woman.

"Excuse me? Is there something I'm missing here? What's been up with you lately? I'm very sorry if I've done something to piss you off this badly, but I'm just going to be left in the dark if you keep giving me this attitude instead of telling me what's wrong." Jinsol glares at Jungeun as she awaits her response. The woman in question takes a deep calming breath before turning around and facing the wall.

"Just go away."

Jinsol rolls her eyes.

"Fine."

 

 

It's been days since Jungeun and Jinsol last spoke. Their ongoing cold war makes it quite obvious that they've had a bad argument. They used to have these quite often when they first got to know each other, but over time they figured out healthier ways to sort our their issues. Now it just feels like they've reverted back to square one, to their status of almost strangers.

She's staring at Jinsol, who's happily joking around with Yerim, as if she didn't have a single care in the world. As if Jungeun wasn't supposed to be there, as if she weren't missing from their interactions. From the corner of her eye, she sees someone coming to sit down beside her. It's Sooyoung, who doesn't hesitate to get straight to the point.

"I heard you fought with Jinsol."

"Yeah."

She pauses, then turns toward Jungeun with a suggestive smile. "Perhaps I'm getting in the way?"

Jungeun sputters and blushes.

"You know I'm just kidding with you. I do hope that you two can make up soon though. As great as my friendship with Jinsol is, it doesn't come anywhere close to what you have with her. I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her." With that said, Sooyoung gives her a reassuring squeeze of the hand before making her way to Jiwoo, who calls her over.

 

 

Jinsol is tinkering with her phone, minding her own business, when Jungeun seemingly appears out of nowhere to drag her into their shared room and lock them in together.

Before she could utter a single word, Jungeun speaks up first.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jinsol unnie. I've been such a jerk to you. It's not your doing, it's all me." Jinsol's expression noticeably softens but she still doesn't say anything. She merely raises a brow as if she were waiting for a proper explanation. Jungeun clears her throat, bracing herself for the next words to emerge from her mouth. She can't afford to say it wrong. "I don’t want to share you with Sooyoung unnie.”

"What do you mean? We already spent a lot of time together, we're part of the same unit - "

"No. It's not that. I'll be honest with my feelings for once. I... I want more. I want to be more to you, more than just another one of your members in LOONA. More than someone in your subunit." Jungeun lowers her head and averts her gaze to the floor. "More than your friend."

"Oh."

Shoving her fears aside, Jungeun presses on, forcing herself to look into Jinsol's eyes. “I don't know. Is it just me? Because I truly feel like there’s something more between us, between you and I. Or maybe I'm just being too hopeful. Either way, this is how I really feel. I'm tired of running away from it." She takes a step forward, towards Jinsol.

 "I really like you."

Jungeun is afraid of Jinsol's reaction, but she doesn't have to fear for long because Jinsol grins at her and pulls her into a hug she wishes would last forever. She doesn't realize how blissfully she sighs as she buries her face into the crook of Jinsol's neck. There isn't much Jinsol needs to say, aside from "I like you too", to set Jungeun's heart ablaze. It was all worth it. She couldn't be happier.

 "You know, you still have to share me with Sooyoung though, right?"

"No way."

Jinsol laughs, and Jungeun holds onto her tighter.

Even when separated, they'll always find a way back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here on AO3 and writing for LOONA (new fan!), so please excuse any errors you may have come across. I hope you nonetheless enjoyed it!


End file.
